


Got Dizzy Dancing Tango

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Marvel / Avengers, X-Men
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Feels, M/M, Multi, Nudity if you squint, Reader Insert, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, complicated relationship, sad bucky, tony being a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If life wasn’t already complicated, you come home to find someone sleeping in your bed that wasn’t there before.</p><p>(If this is not your cup of tea, kindly move along. I don't appreciate "hate" on a story about fictional characters. Thank you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I LEAVE FOR A WEEK! A WEEK AND YOU replaced me?! With ..WITH TONY?!"  
Your voice squeaked at the end, throat dry, eyes watering as you stormed into the kitchen stopping at Bucky making breakfast. He sat, hunched over at the bar eating cereal.

He looked up toward you, no longer wearing that smug or cocky expression he was famous for. This is something he had been dreading since it happened. 

Fury sent you away to work on your ability. Since the Avengers were being watched so closely with every move thy made, he thought it would be best for you to take some time with Professor Xavier at his school, away from prying eyes.  
After a week, you received a suspicious text from Clint. Letting your curiosity get the best of you, you decided to go home for the weekend and return the following week to the school.   
Imagine your surprise when you walk into your shared room with Bucky to find Steve and Tony wrapped up in the bed sheets. 

"Y/n," Steves breath hitches when he noticed you were not a figment of his imagination. You were very much real and very pissed off. Steve glanced over to Tony, a very nude, sleeping Tony. He looked back at you, sitting up a bit.   
Y/n- don't. I can explain-"

"Bucky?" You spoke, keeping eyes on Steve, walking about the room, waking Tony. You eyed them both as Steve tried to quickly move from the bed covers to grab at you, you scoffed when he wrapped the covers around his naked body.   
"Bucky!" You yelled now, jogging from the room, completely ignoring Steves pleads from the open doorway. 

Now you stood face to face with the once feared assassin, Bucky Barnes, letting every curse in every language you could remember, that he ever taught you, spew out your mouth.   
Your expression is one of bewilderment as he sits there, complacent until you finished.   
He stands, walking over to you, looking you over, running both hands down your arms leaving goosebumps in their wake, taking hold of your trembling hands. He breathes two words, "Come. Here." It was more of a plead rather than a request.You lean into him, letting him wrap his large arms around you, holding you tightly to his body.   
You're not sure why you let him. You were beyond angry and the point of reason.   
Sobs wracked your body against Buckys chest. He sighed deeply, taking this time, your most vulnerable time, to speak.   
"I love you, Steve loves you and Tony, I know he feels some sort of way. Steve and I- we are yours, and you are ours. That's not changin' any time soon doll. But, Steve loves Tony too. Right now, I know it's a lot. I'm. Still, adjusting. Don't think for a second this changes anything between me ..and you." He calmly spoke as you balled your fist, attempting to reel in your wayward emotions. You sniffed, pulling back, facing Bucky you held his cheek, rubbing a thumb across his stubble. You carelessly sigh, bringing his head to yours.   
"Bucky.. I love you. You know that, right? I love Steve too. I knew going into this, this relationship with you I couldn't have one of you without the other. But this, Buck, it's too much.." You broke from his grasp and he quickly thrusted off the counter. "Doll, wait..What are you saying? I love you  
Y/n, please! Please don't do what I think you're about to do!. I really didn't have a say in Tony joining our.. relationship. Whatever you want to call it-"  
Bucky followed you throughout the tower as you made your way back to your apartment, "Talk to me instead of just walking away. We can fix  
This. Fix it between you and I. It was just us from the beginning. We can go back to that if you want to, just please,"

Unable to trust your voice, you paused inches from your apartment door. You could hear muffled speech and shuffling beyond the door. Tilting your head back blinking tears away, you remember Steve and Tony were still in there. It was too early in the day to deal with this type of drama in your life. 

Bucky, noting you were drawn into your thoughts, where his words will not reach, he kneeled before you, grabbing your lower half, the crushing force snapped you from your mind. He looked up at you, his blue eyes were already watering up, hands clutching your hips at bruising force.   
"Please, think about what you're doing. I'm so sorry you came back to find us- to find me.. like this..but please don't do anything rash. I need you. Besides Steve-"   
You huffed rolling your eyes, wiping the fallen tears from your cheeks. Bucky realized he shouldn't have mentioned him. "YOU are the ONLY constant in my life since I've come here. I'll be damned if I won't give you up without a fight!" His tears dampened your pants as the fell from his breathtaking blue eyes. You nodded to him, offering your hand down so he would stand. He wrapped his arms around you kissing all over your head and face. He held you so tightly, your feet hovered over the carpet in the hall. He placed you gently back on your feet as you cleared your throat, your rant was far from over.  
"Bucky. I have one question for you?"  
You bit your lip, finding the strength to ask it. He nodded, still attempting to calm himself coming so close to losing, in his mind, one of his most important treasures in his life.   
"Did you think of me before or after you fucked Tony? Hmm? Because it's very hard for me to understand how Tony got into this equation when I WASN'T EVEN HERE!" You screamed in Buckys face, he shut his eyes, turning away from you.   
"Thought so" you turned, swiftly kicking your door off its hinges, marching through the split wood. 

Bucky was hesitant to follow you into the room at first, the four in an confined space, this spelled trouble.   
You briskly walked into your bedroom, eyeing Tony and Steve, you made a bee- line for you closet, grabbing your suitcases. You thought about spreading them across your bed, your mind flashing back to Tony and Steve, in your bed, your covers. You left them opened and scattered about the floor. 

Tony eyes you saying nothing, continuing to get himself ready for the day. He wasn't familiar with you like the others. He thought you funny, intelligent, beautiful too but didn't really talk to you much. If this was going to work between the four of you, that would have to change. 

Steve turned from Tony toward you, he ran a hand across his face, walking over pulling you gently from the floor to his face. "Y/n, let's not blow this out of proportion. "

"I'm sorry. Wha. What did you say to me? 'Blow this out of proportion?' Fuck you Steve. It's funny. This-" you pointed to each one of the men surrounding you, "it's hilarious! Am I the only one that sees that you went out and got a male version on me. Tan skin? Brown eyes, dark hair? Brilliant and not to mention drop dead sexy! Honestly boys this is like a slap In the face." You laughed, shaking your head moving to grab armfuls of clothing from your dresser. 

"Oh please! we aren't EXACTLY the same. I for one am a billionaire. Which you, are not, sweetness ." Tony winked at you, crossing his arms across his chest. 

You were done with the games. It was time to put him in his place, even if it would shatter his ego.   
"Yeah money. So what. Is that what you did? Use your money to sleep with my boys? I bet that's the only way they would let you fuck them!" Your voice dripped with pain and anger. Steve approached you, grabbing your shoulder, attempting to distract you from your disbelieving words.   
You immediately pushed him off, closing in on Tony's form, going in for the kill.  
"God knows Pepper wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole. All the sluts and whores you've been with. Did you ever think to yourself how may relationships, like promising relationships, Mr. Tony Stark had a hand in ruining? By the way, how are Pepper and Happy? I hear he bought a ring?"  
Tony, in a fit of anger reached out toward you, Bucky grabbed his wrist, forcefully pushing him back onto the bed behind him.   
Steve watched Bucky, his head tilted downward, hoping Tony would stay down upon the mattress.   
"Buck, what are you-"  
"It's fine Steve", Tony breathed, rolling off the bed straightening his tie. 

You squinted your eyes, as Tony headed for the doorway.  
"I'll come back when your done with your plaything and want a real man. Or you can come find me, you know where I'll be." Tony spoke, winking as he whistled down the hallway. 

"That's it- Ima kill him!" Rolling your neck, you stretched your arms, pupils dilated , then became slit, tuning green as claws protruded from your nails,  
"NO POWERS IN THE TOWER!. " you heard Tonys voice from the end of the hall, 

You growled, closing your eyes, and shaking your hands. "Y/n- you know I love you. And I'm sorry, truly I am. I mean, why can't all of us be together?" Steve followed you about attempting to keep his voice strong under Buckys sight, continuing as you retrieved belongings from different spots.   
Bucky leaned against a wall, unsure what to do with himself as he painfully watched the two people that he loved fall apart.   
"Ok, let me back track..It. It started off as flirting and one night, ok. Yeah. And Tony had this party.." Steve scratched the back of his head, nervously looking at you. He had to be delicate with this. Losing you would mean he's loose Bucky too.   
Steves awkward stance looked goofy, he began stuttering, the full weight of what was happening hit him like a truck. Relying on his actions speaking louder than words, he quickly stepped to you, kissing you. He kissed you hard, needy. It caught you off guard. 

God you were going to miss him. 

You broke away, looking from Bucky to Steve. Bucky had pushed away from the wall, hands clenched, just steps away from you and Steve.  
"Please think about what you're doing-"

You put your hand up to stop another lecture from Steve, your stomach churned. Of everyone in the tower, it had to be Tony.   
"Both of you are filled with sorrow, maybe even regret. Regret that you didn't wait for me, tell me, perhaps just because I caught you. No matter, but..did it ever cross your minds to ask for forgiveness? You're both are 'oh so sorry' yet neither one of you have asked me to forgive ...this. How could we move past this without trust and honesty? I'll tell you how, we can't."

Steve stumbled back, he had been oblivious to how serious this was, coming from you're point of view.   
"Baby no."

"That's how I know, I can't stay. "


	2. Chapter 2

Logan sat in the kitchen, watching tv,  
Freshly chilled beer in hand, thanks to Bobby. You said you'd only be gone the weekend. He watched the clock, like a hawk. It was midnight when he heard Scotts motorcycle pull up. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. He waited a bit before leaving Bobbys passed out figure on the bar stool next to him, heading toward  
your room. 

You threw your bag onto your temporary bed at the school, it bounced gently on the floral print comforter. Not bothering to shut the door behind you, you made your way over to the dresser, shrugging off your jacket, you laid it on the single chair by the corner desk.   
Taking a seat, you placed your head on the desk. Your chest shuttered feeling your heart finally break, unable to hold in your emotions any longer. 

"Let me guess" you heard a gruff  
voice from behind you. Your eyes traveled upward, spotting the beer in his hand. The man lifted it to his lips, taking a swig. You noticed  
a strange frost coating the bottle, Bobby must be around too.You quickly whisked your tears away, eyeing him. 

"Thinking you should've stayed here instead of letting hawk boy get you all rallied up?" Logan finally spoke, lifting a brow. He sighed, making his way over to you, taking a seat behind you on your bed.

You sniffed, taking a breath.  
"Ofcourse. You were right. You're always right. " you sounded crushed.   
It wasn't what he was going for, he had read the messages.  
"I also told you a relationship like that would be hard to maintain."

"Oh so I'm going to be like the famous wolverine and stay unattached for the rest of my long unhappy life, yeah? " you scoffed pushing away from the desk, you stood facing him. 

"Hey!" He shot up, grabbing your wrist.   
"Don't take this out on me Y/n, I've done you no harm. " his chest was heaving, he had not wanted to get into a fight with you. He let go of your wrist, you rubbed it lightly, a bruise already forming. Logan let out a breath, "Look. I'm sorry, Y/n-I didn't mean to- Shit."

"Logan, it's ok. Really. I've gotten way worse. Trust me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...I'm just really stressed  
right now. " you sat aways from him, staring at the floor, you have to move past this. Tonight though, you have to get sleep. Logan looked back at you, crumbling before him.  
"You, you wanna talk about-"

"No.. Not really." You shook your head, rubbing your nose again. 

"Well that was easy."   
Logan smirked taking another sip of his beer, spilling abit when the smirk morphed into a smile, a genuine smile. "Hey I'm serious, just incase you wanted to- I'm just lettin you know I'm here for you."  
You closed your eyes laughing, lightly punching his arm. "I thought the Wolverine didn't do sappy?."

You wiped the last few tears that escape your eyes, Logan grabbed your hand in his, tugging you from your bed. You suspiciously eyed him, you had never seen him like this.   
"Y/n, come with me. I got somethin' that'll take your mind off things. ."

\-----------------

"You can't be serious? You want to do this? Now?" You rested your hands on your hips as Logan opened the entrance to the danger room. 

He smiled, nodding at you. "Dead serious. Come on, let's get rid of all that underlying pent up anger you've got." 

" which translates to ' give Y/n a heart attack at one in the morning'! I thought we were headin out for food or something!" 

"A little excercise won't hurt- like I said, it'll get your mind off things."  
Logan shook his head turning towards you. 

"You know what else can do that?  
FOOD".you smiled weakly at him. 

"And Your tellin' me you didn't notice getting on the elevator on the way up here? Wow, you must really be out of it."

"Hey, I've been through a lot today, gimme a break." You spoke entering the large room. 

Logan pushed some controls while you changed into your old uniform. "Ugh I'm surprised this black and yellow atrocity still fits me." You chuckled, Logan looked briefly over your curves, turning back to the controls. 

You followed him as the holograms appeared in the room, cuing up the drones.   
"You look good by the way, just like you did the day you left.." Logan stated, punching a robot and diving amungst the artificial landscape before them. 

"haha! Yeah. Not much has changed,  
Now don't go gettin all sentimental on me." Extending your claws, you jumped up and averted two drones, slicing them down the middle. 

"A lot has changed. Your an Avenger now, no room for the little guys anymore?." 

You looked at him taking a breath,"I'm not looking for a fight if you're trying to start one. "  
Your green iris' flicked to him, running around dogging the shots fired at him. 

"Why Y/n- Why them?"he sprung into action, attacking the oncoming waves of robots.

"Logan...don't start this "

"How can I not. The whole team misses your- I miss you." Logan caught your eye, chest heaving, covered in a light layer of perspiration. 

"Really? Pretty hard to tell considering your with Jean and Scott now. How's that by the way?" Your tone had turned sour, gutting the wires from the back of a few drones.

"Difficult...Complicated,  
Just to name a few ".Logan paused, sheathing his claws, rubbing a hand over his knuckles. 

"Exactly" finishing your section of the hologram, You bounded toward him.

"It's, I'm not sure. I think I'm falling for Jean." He exasperated a sigh, facing you. 

"Oh is that suppose to be old news?.. Don't tell me it took you this long to see it." You stood, hands behind your back. 

"Y/n, it's not like how I was with you, things are different now. "

"How are they different!?" You snapped. You rested a hand to your head. "I had loved you. Before Jean, back when you had no recollection who you were, just a set of dog tags and a name. Fuck LOGAN! I was actually feeling better until you bought up this old shit." You turned on your heel, quickly heading over to the door. 

"Y/n, I still have feelings for you, and for her!" He yelled across the now vacant room. 

You paused, reaching the door, Logan looked to you in anticipation.  
"I don't know why you thought you'd tell me this and think I'd change my mind about- anything really. In all honesty, what do you want? You had me, somehow I wasn't enough for you and we can't be lovers and friends. Unlike you, I'm not interested in Jean. Haven't you learned anything from the past?" 

Logan didn't know what he was expecting, maybe you return and if he protested enough, he could make you stay. You were his best friend, after what happen between the both of you, that was the line you had drawn perfectly clear, nothing more.   
Logan approached you, pulling you into a hug, resting his chin on your head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bought it up.." He let go of you, studying your expression. "Forgive  
me?"

You stood on your tiptoes, leaving a peck on his cheek, avoiding eye contact.   
"Thanks for the so called distraction Lo, I'll see you around."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on my way out of the country as we speak, well- type. I wanted to post this before I left for the next 10 days.   
> I've read over this multiple and hopefully not many spelling/grammar errors. If so- please forgive. Love you all!

\------------- 1 week later

Unable to convince himself to sleep in you and his shared room, Bucky slept on his couch, tossing and turning throughout the night. Images of your face, screwed in a disappointed expression, replayed in his thoughts.   
Just as he began to drift off, he heard an alarming thump against the front door. Turning over, he rubbed his reddened eyes, glancing at the clock.

"Ugh what is it?" He moaned loudly  
into a couch cushion. 

No reply.

Another thump echoed throughout  
the quiet room, finally gaining the attention of the sleepy soldier. Bucky rolled himself off the sofa, running a hand through his tangled hair. He stood, stretching, gradually making his way to the front door. 

"Someone better be bleeding or dying-" Buckys words got lost in his throat as his eyes rested on Steves, cheeks were flushed, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Buck- I wanted to know.. If you-have you, seen or.. heard from Y/n? " his eyes were slit, looking a little swollen. "She's not answering my calls or texts, I'd be lyin' if I said I wasn't worried...about..." He let his voice trail off, hoping Bucky would let him in.

Bucky dropped his head, long brown strands slipped past his ears as he opened the door the rest of the way . Once Steve entered, he pushed it forcefully behind him.   
"Eventhough Y/n is not here it does not mean you can avoid her three B rule:"

"Her...what?" 

Bucky let out an exaggerated sigh seeing Steve take a seat on the sofa.   
"The three Bs? If  
Nothins broken, Not bleeding, or barfing don't wake her up. And since she's not here, that means don't wake me up."

Steve, lifted an eyebrow at Bucky, "Oh come on, you never sleep anyways. I haven't slept a full night since she left. You?"

Buckys silence said it all. Both of them couldn't deny the loss that had formed in your absence.   
"Steve, nows not the time to bring her up. We're going to start arguing- again, and frankly I can't go another round with you." Bucky breathed, sinking into the worn couch, leaning his head back he closed his eyes slowly, feeling the need for sleep tease him. 

"Why'd you let me in then?" Steve questioned, keeping his eyes trained on Buckys face. Bucky sat still as if he was carefully contemplating the question. Steve scooted closer to him, resting a hand on his bare leg. Buckys head shot up meeting Steves. 

Bucky, I. I need you." 

"Steve, you're kidding right? Not while Y/n is so disconnected   
from me,- us. Why are you here?" Bucky rubbed his eyes, ofcourse now he felt tired. 

"I know you want this relationship to work, and I need her too. I feel so empty. "

Bucky was growing impatient with Steve,  
"Really? You're going to play this innocent angle? You were messin' with Tony! You bought him into our relationship!" Bucky leaned away from him on the couch, biting his lip, fists twitching. 

Steve was fuming and stood up, facing Bucky.  
"Don't point a finger at me, we both did! Can't deny it, you enjoyed every minute of it," Steve dropped to his knees near Bucky, gripping his knee, "Tony taking you into his mouth,   
like Y/n does.. "   
Bucky couldn't hide the embarrassment appearing on his features, glancing at Steve, unsure of his motive. 

"Can we pretend for one night I'm   
Y/n?" Steve asked, facing Bucky. "After all, she always gets all the attention- from both of us. "

Bucky pushed Steve back from him.  
"What the hell? No! Steve your drunk, I can smell it on you. God. Stay clear of Thor's stash and go back to your floor." Bucky rose to his feet, wandering near the front door. 

Steve watching Bucky go to lead him out.   
"Buck hear me out. I'm lonely. All my dreams are plastered with Y/N's face. The noises she makes, her touch, the way she tastes. .." 

"Steve I think it's better if you leave, I just need some time to get my head together."

Steve dipped his head making his way over to Bucky.   
"Buck please, I'm begging you, don't push away from me. If I've already lost Y/n, don't make me loose you too. " he ran a hand down Buckys arm, grabbing his wrist tightly.

"Steve, what are you doing?" Bucky yanked his arm from Steve, "Let go. This isn't funny."

Steve leaned in forcing his tounge into Buckys mouth, Bucky pushed  
back àgainst Steves weight, his manhood hardening between them. Steve was able to catch him off guard, pushing him against the wall, whispered sluring his speech.  
"I know how you feel, you've got all that pent up anger and no release."

"Stop! Don't make me hurt you." Bucky rasped, holding Steve away from his body. The tightness in his chest, his breath was straining. What was Steve doing?

"Maybe I want you to- to hurt  
Me. I've pained Y/n, God Buck..   
You even smell like her. Is your ass as tight as hers?" Steves eyes darkened, pining Buckys arms above his head. 

"What the fuck are you doing? get off!" Bucky growled. Steve ground his manhood onto Buckys lower half. 

\------------------

You know it's not too late for us to turn around and leave?" Logan quipped as you removed your helmet. 

"You're kidding right? Where else would we go? Back to the school?  
If you haven't noticed I'm not really what you call a social butterfly. Don't get me wrong- It's a nice Place, and I love everyone there, it's just a lot to handle. Trust me when I say I belong here." You handed Logan back his helmet, stepping off the motorcycle.

"That's not what I meant. You and me, start somewhere fresh." 

You lifted and eye brow, "Pack up and run away from our problems? When has that ever worked for anyone ever?"

"Bonnie and Clyde?"

" Cute, but I don't think so." You gave him a small smile.

"Ok. Atleast let me walk you inside?" He flashed a crooked smile back toward you, unlatching your bag from his bike. 

You hung your head in defeat. " ok Lo, just be on your best behavior."

"Fine but I'm not making any promises."

 

You both entered the main floor, stopping at the common room. "Hungry?" 

"Not really, can always go for a beer though. "

You rolled your eyes, setting  
your bag down on the sofa. Logan took a seat at the bar while you popped the top off his bottle. You grabbed one for yourself, taking a seat next to him.   
Clanking you beers together in a toast, you tipping your head back, immediately frowning at the taste. 

"Oh come on. It's not that bad. "  
Logan started.

You squeezed your eyes tightly as you pushed down the bitter tasting liquid. "Yeah yeah it is. Good night! How do you drink this shit. Ugh!" You shook your head in dismay when Logan laughed at you, taking another sip. 

Sitting enjoying his company, you both  
spoke in hushed tone followed  
w bouts of laughter from time to time. 

"Hey, gettin sleepy?" Logan  
questioned after awhile, "We should get you up to your room so you can crash." He stood, finishing off his fourth bottle, tossing it in the trash. You watched him, clearing your throat, you needed to get back to your boys. Your body was craving some well deserved attention, perhaps some delectable make-up sex.   
Upon standing, your body had other plans. You lost your balance, Logan made it over to you holding in a laugh, scooping you from the linoleum.

"Im good-think I had one two many."you snickered, Logan held you close to him. His eyes glanced over you, debating wether to carry you all the way to your room or not. He was unsure he'd be able to control himself if he ran into Bucky or Steve, given how you left the last time.   
Logan spotted your bag.  
"How about the couch, yeah?" He asked, his heartbeat began racing as you snuggled into his chest,  
nodding tiredly. 

He placed you on the sofa, pulling a blanket from the corner of the room. You reached out grabbing him firmly by the wrist, he met your eyes, faintly you spoke. "Logan stay, please "

The hand you placed on him, already going slack, Logan chewed his lip. 

"If you insist, scoot over." He gently pulled you to the side, easing himself behind you. He grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around the both of you, hesitantly resting his arms around your back.  
You pushed yourself up to face him, smoothing your hands through his soft hair. Logan closed his eyes shuttering at the feeling. You ran a languid finger from his brow down to his clenched jaw.   
"Y/n, don't ."Logan weakly spoke intertwining his fingers behind you. 

"Have I ever told you how handsome you are?" 

"Many a time. Go to sleep."

"Why do you always look so...angry?"

"So everyone knows I don't fool around- now shut your eyes."

"I don't want to."

Logan peered down at you, while you ran a finger lightly tracing his lips. He shifted, releasing a sharp breath,  
his cock painfully bulked against his jeans.   
"Y/n!" He grabbed your hand tightly, watching as a breath cought in your throat, your doe eyes widened. He kissed each of your fingers down your palm. He closed his eyes, placing your hand on his chest.   
"This is hard enough for me, and you're not making it better, if you keep on with this- I'm not strong enough to control myself. " he looked at you hoping you would understand. After all, that was what you had wanted. 

You bit your lip nodding. You felt dangerous, like dancing on that line you made years ago. You can't. You're with Steve and Bucky. 

"I'm...ok. Good night Lo. "

\-----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter treats you well. It's basically writing itsself right now. (Atleast the next two chapters). DRAMA PEOPLE! Anyway, let me know what you think in the comments below!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my cruise! It was awesome! Alas on my return even though I've written 3 more chapters I'm having difficulty finding some motivation! Hopefully this chapter treats you well.

"Well you rebounded quickly," a snarky voice awoke you, followed by the sound of window blinds opening, sunlight cascaded across the floor.  
You stretched, unaware of how close you were to the edge, slipping off the couch, taking your blanket with you. Tony chucked,seeing you poke your head out from under it, searching around for Logan. 

"If you're looking for wolfie, he bolted an hour ago. "  
Tony spoke over his shoulder, opening the frigerator. "Honestly, I didn't think you to be the type to creep around, that's my specialty."

You rolled your eyes folding your blanket. "Go eat a dick Stark, oh-wait.."  
Turning in his direction you stood up, fixing your clothes from the night before, feeling how dry your mouth was, you made a bee line for the fridge . Tony followed you with his eyes as you made your way around the kitchen, preparing breakfast for yourself. 

"I mean around 4 am I hear you, Steve and Bucky going at it. THEN I run into Logan right before the sun rose. I'm a little hurt that I'm not your type"  
He took a swig of his whiskey making his way closer to you "Especially since you have a kink for older men."  
He wiggled his eyebrows at you, tipping his glass.

"You're an asshole, Stark. I didn't mess with Buck, Steve or Logan lastnight. In fact, I never made it to my room! One minute, I'm drinking with Logan and the next, I'm passed out- fully clothed mind you." You rubbed your head as the room felt like it was starting to spin. 

"Now lying doesn't suit you-"

"Fuck, do you ever turn it off? The asshollery?"

He scanned your form, "So you're telling the truth? Well this is a strange turn of events.." 

"Stark, what do you mean you heard me?"

"Oh uh, " tony turned quickly, placing a hand inside his pocket while sucking on a piece of ice,   
"Maybe.. it was Nat and Barton." Tony spoke chewing his ice cube contemplating on what had really been going on with the two men last night. He was sure he had been right, that meant only one thing-

"Tony I swear if you walk away from me I'm going to make your life more hellish than it is right now."

"Yeah. I'd like to see you try sweet cheeks. Has anyone told you, you're so cute when your angry?"

You neared Tony, gritting your teeth. Time to play fire with fire. You approached him, running a finger from his chest down to his waistband. 

"Wait, what are you doing?" Tony gulped, his eyes darted about unable to understand what was happening. 

"Tony if you know something I don't... Do they have a girl up there?" You fisted his shirt pulling him close, backing him into the cabinet . You pushed your body against his, your breath inches from his nose, tightly grabbing his cock.   
Tony wasn't sure if he was afraid or strangely intreauged.  
"I ..don't know what you mean,"

. "Tony" a moan followed by your tongue on his ear, made him grip the kitchen counter.  
"Shit! What's gotten into you?!." Tony's breath faltered, his other hand flew out from his side going over his head gripping a cabinet knob.  
He didn't know your game plan, and that made him worry. 

You rubbed your face against his cheek, a quiet giggle past your mouth at how nervous he is.   
"Please. I know you want me. You crave my attention." You nestled into his neck, softly nipping at his flesh. "That's why you went for my boys when I wasn't here. At their most vulnerable. Am I right?" 

Tony held a breath as you plunged a hand into his pj pants. "Goin commando, nice. You want me too don't you. Hearing Bucky and Steve talk about how my pussy around their dicks just turns you on doesn't it?" Tony kept his hands up and away from you, unsure if he should touch you or not,   
"Tell me Tony, who was in my room?" grazing your petite fingers across his manhood, you jerked it gently.

"I. Didn't see anyone. I told you. They just kept saying your name over and over." Your pupils dilated as jealousy shot through you, no they wouldn't-

"Tony" you mewed,"Tell me what I want to know or I'm dropping to my knees, " His breath as ragged, his eyelids hooded.   
"You wouldn't! you don't have it in you." Tony teased calling your bluff yet bracing himself for your wrath. Precum dripped from the slit of his cock as your hand closed around it, jacking him off faster.   
"You.. bitch." Tony moaned, licked his lips when you sank to the floor, keeping eye contact.

"Suit yourself." You tugged down on the flannel pants, his tanned bare skin from his stomach appeared, your eyes followed the light trail of hair down farther till-

"No no no. OK! Ok. Ok" fuuuck!"Tony stiffened, batting you away. You stood back up facing him, a smile plastered on your face, "Oh Stark! Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

\------------------

Bucky rested a shaky hand onto Steves sweaty back, forcing him down farther into the mattress,

"It's my turn" he exhaled, sinking his cock deeply into Steves hole.   
Steve clenched his rear, hugging Buckys cock tightly, throwing his head back, he let out a satisfied moan. Steves pants were faint, Bucky had wrapped his flesh hand around his neck, stifling his noises of pleasure. Bucky let a grown out as his hips hit Steves ass.   
"Fuck" Bucky growned. "You're so tight." He growled building up speed pulling in and out of Steve.

"Shit." 

Steve whimpered," fuck me, Bucky. Harder, I can take it."

Bucky shook his hair from his eyes, this didn't feel right. He felt close, the need For intamientcy , the feeling of being loved. His hips thrusted harder squeezing his eyes closed. "Y/n, God."

"Yes Bucky. Make me feel like you make Y/n feel. Am I as tight as she is?" 

Bucky froze, Y/n. He thought.   
"Steve we shouldn't be doing this, without. "   
Steve pushed back into Bucky, he hissed at the feeling of his cock twitching inside of Steve.   
"Bucky I miss her too but I really need to get off- she's been gone for too long-"

"Wait-" Bucky, stopped completely, pulled out of Steve, backing off the  
bed. "Is that it? You just fuck whom ever you want, if they can't be around twenty four seven?!"  
Bucky snorted grabbed a towel, wiping down his cock and replacing his boxers. 

Steve took a moment getting his bearings, now was as good a time as any to sober up.   
"Buck you know that's not what I meant. But you can't deny its always been just us. How we.. 'helped'  
One another, those many years ago.   
Then along the way you seemed to get bored with me, started dating Y/n." Steves features tensed, moving from the bed toward his discarded clothes.   
"And I was happy for you, then you invited me into your relationship and I became smitten with Y/n! It would be a lie if I never said that I sometimes like to think she's mine-"

"She's not." Buckys eyes darkened at this, the thought of Steve having you. Bucky took a moment, turning around, trying to figure out where Steve was going with this. 

Steve raising his hands in a small surrender at Bucky,   
"And I know that.." pulling up his boxers, Steve rested his hands on his hips. "But you were mine first!" His voice had a hint of possessiveness in it. He huffed facing away from Bucky, calming himself.   
. "I don't get the love and attention that you give her-". 

"What are you talking about of course you do!"

"No Bucky, you don't. I thought bringing Tony in, with Y/N's ability  
Requiring her to leave for a while, you'd come back to me."

A loud knock made the boys  
Turn and face the door. The eyes eachother in fear, Steve quickly threw on his clothes , following Bucky out heading for the main area. 

You pushed the front door open, the smell of sweat and sex swirling around your nostrils. You sighed as Bucky make his way toward you, with no sign of Steve. 

"Hey. y/n I'm so glad to see you." He gathered you up in a hug, he smelled faintly of Thor's asguardian liquor, your eyes scanned your living space. 'Tony wouldn't lie about this' you thought , giving Bucky a tight smile, strolling toward your bedroom.   
You caught sight of you and Buckys shared bed, unmade with the covers  
a skewed about the room. 

. "Bucky baby?" You spoke sweetly observing the state of your Bedroom. 

"Yeah doll face-"

"Do you think I'm.. Stupid?" 

"What? No- what makes you ask that?"

"Uh, hey babe girl- we were just talking about you." Steve spoke, appearing from the restroom, adjusting himself. Didn't matter that he was fully clothed, the state of his appearance said it all.

"You know what Steve?" You spoke facing Bucky," I think we're long over due for a nice. little. chat. "

\-------------------

The little chat turned into an all out battle. Why had there been so much pent up fear, aggression and loneliness?. How had you three gotten to the point that you could no longer communicate?

"So I'm not good enough?! Oh, poor Steve needs more attention? You knew what you were getting into! You have no room to complain! Or are you mad because I've taken Bucky? In your eyes he was Yours first! Always was. Always will be."

"No! Y/n, I love you both! Please I can't take this fighting!" Steve spoke following you around, hoping uou wouldn't see through him. 

"Oh how could I have been so nieve to think this would work between the three of us! He was right- I should have listened." sighing you leaned onto the bedroom doorway. 

Bucky studied you, he briskly made his way over.  
"What do you mean you should have listened? Listened to who?" Bucky pulled you around to face him, searching your eyes.

"Logan." Steve folded his hands behind his head, shaking his head, "Please doll he's wanted to sink his claws back into you since you left them. Don't let him fill your thoughts with -"

"Doubt? He's not filling my thoughts with anything that wasn't there!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Steve stopped nearing you. 

"If it was Bucky and you from the beginning then maybe you should go back to it! You both smell like eachother, don't let little ol me hold you back. " you snarled, pushing Steve slightly off balance as you passed him. 

"So you heard-"

"Horny ass stark had a camera installed."  
Bucky glanced to Steve, balling up his fist. Ofcourse Tony would want to divide you three.   
"Y/n- don't run away from me. From us again. I can't keep taking this. -"

"Let her go," Steve spoke, avoiding the stare from you and Bucky. "She's right. These feelings Buck. I. I can't deny them. I hate the thought of sharing you with someone else- even if it's Y/n, last night, I had the courage to say what I have been feeling for a while now.."

"Oh. My. Sweet. Fuck. I knew it!" You gasped, "So what now? Bucky just has to choose?! Is that it?"

"What?! No I'm not fucking choosing!" Bucky huffed, positioning himself between the both of you. His heart was breaking watching you both tense up, readying yourselves like it would come to blows. 

"Yes that's it Y/N! Thats what it's boiled down to!" Steve neared you, Bucky pushed a hand against his chest as a warning. 

You looked from Bucky back to Steve, steve shut his eyes, inhaling deeply.  
"Y/n I love you and you know this. I mean. You haven't been through what we have. We got this connection. It's just.. "

"Fuck- fuck Steve." You rubbed your forehead, resting your hand on your hip. 

"No. Y/n, you're staying. That's all there is to it. Ok ? Steve, I love you- the BOTH of you! I will not choose between you. Do you all even hear yourselves and how fucked up you both sound?. " watching the two most important people in his life about to rip each-other to shreds.

 

You threw your hands in the air, facing away from the men.  
"Ok. So the vicious circle continues! Princess is throwing a tantrum!" 

"Oh shut up! Listen -" Steve reached out toward you, taking a hold your hoodie. He had meant to make you stay, not upset you more. 

"What are you doing? Get your fucking hands off of me!" You pushed yourself away, instantly making Steve let go of you. "Don't tell me to shut up and listen! What do you want because it sounds like to me, you want to be with Bucky and have me on the side!"  
Steve exhaled clenching his fists. 

" Just, Y/n, I can explain!" He moved toward you without warning. "Please! Just fuckin Listen to me and stop fighting me!" Steve held you close to his body hindering all movement, his breath on your face. "Please- let me show you-"   
Before you could protest his lips were onto you own, hoping his feelings could be conveyed better through his actions. You green orbs widened, tasting the bitter aftertaste of liquor taint your mouth, your brow dipped in frustration.

Bucky was unsure what to do, his ran a hand through his hair at a lost for words yet feeling jealous could year through him as Steve continued to kiss you. 

You protested, placing your hands upon his chest.  
"Let go!" You roared, your claws lengthened, 

"Y/n! NO POWERS IN THE TOWER!" Tony's voice boomed from the side of the room. You three turned toward the voice. Tony approaches quickly stopping by your side, jerking you from Steves grip on you. "No need to act like animals "  
Tony looked to your protruding claws then toward your face, getting lost in your emerald green eyes. 

Looking down at yourself, studying your claws then around to everyones expression and lack of speech you swallowed attempting to find your voice.   
"I. I'm sorry- Stark. Um. Tell Fury, I need to meet with him. "  
You rubbed your palms together, retracting your claws. 

"Y/n. If you're doing what I think you're doing- please look , I'm sorry - this has gotten completely out of control. " Steve took a step toward you with Bucky watching his everymove. 

"Don't. Touch. Her. Like that. Again. " Bucky growled through his teeth, he noticed Steve give him a hurt expression, he couldn't help how he was when it came to you. 

"Does it matter, Rogers? If I'm an animal I can go live with one. "

"I need you here, are you really abandoning the team?" Steve approaching you once more, stoping once Bucky stands in his way. You push him aside, avoiding his eyes. 

"You know that's not what I'm doing!" You skreeched face to face now. Steve pressed his lips together glancing from your lips to your eyes. 

Tony walked up taking your wrist in his hand, giving you a weak smile.  
"Doe eyes, that's not what I meant and you know it. Why don't you guys just take a break from eachother you know?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you Stark! " Bucky snarked, folding his arms. "After all, this is all your fault. If I hadn't of been so weak minded with Y/n gone I would have never condoned you-"

"You know what? That's the best idea I've heard all day! " you turned away from Steves awkward look. "Jarvis, have all Avenger alerts directed to my cell. "

"Fuckin stop. You know what's going to happen when you go back there! Let's just go get some air, you and me doll alright?. "

"Bucky let me go. Please. It's where I belong."

"Please you can't go! Don't do this again. I'm lost without you, I need you here. I'll even work with you on your powers, we can do it together. We can just-"

"Steves made his feeling clear. Now it's my turn but Ima make this decision simple. This trio or what ever fucked up thing we all have going on here,  
is over. "

Steve dropped his arms with his mouth agape.   
"No...you don't mean that." He inspected your appearance, you were tired and stressed. 

"All we are doing is hurting one another. Clearly it's not good for any of us." You felt your lip quiver as you swallowed the brick in your throat. Pulling your phone out of your pocket, you pushed Logans contact. 

Bucky massaged his temples closing his eye lids, in a futile attempt to cool his temper.   
Although hearing Logan pick up in the other end of the line, Bucky turned and hit the wall behind him, leaving a sizable hole in the wood. 

You shook feeling the anger radiate from Bucky, taking a deep breath you forced out a small voice.   
"I need a ride."


	5. Chapter 5

Logan grunted, slouching in the drivers seat. You hadn't breathed a word since he picked you up from the Tower.  
"So frosty and Rogers are.. ?"

You exhaled slumping your shoulders, shaking your head softly.  
"Buck is.. And Steves...well. I don't exactly know or care. I can't keep waiting on them. No matter what we do someone is always going to get the short end of the stick. I just felt I should remove myself entirely from the situation." You glanced at Logan, hoping he would provide words of wisdom maybe even comfort. After all, he had lived multiple lives, hadn't he picked up something along the way about relationships?

"And.." Logan eye balled you, thinking if he could keep you engaged in the conversation he would actually focus more on the discussion itself and less on the shape of your mouth. 

"And. I feel like utter shit, I love them, hate them and can't live without them. Same problem that I have with you." You have heartedly smiled resting your damp head of hair on the passenger side window, staring at the street lights that blurred past you.

"Kid. It'll be fine." Logan gave you a half hearted smile, grabbing his beer from the cup holder, you turned watching the lip of the bottle disappear into his mouth.

Feeling yourself beginning to drift off, you pushed yourself to speak.  
"So. How's it with Jean?"

.  
"Ah someone's digging, I'm not in the right mind to talk about that at the moment. " Logan stared on forward toward the black paved road infront of us.

"Fair enough."

 

Moments past and neither of you filled the silence, rather welcomed it with open arms. You and him never needed to fill that void, being together had always been enough, and there lie the problem. 

Looking out your window, you noticed Logans reflection, his eyes peering in your direction from time to time.

"What ya thinkin' about?" He asked, looking at you through his peripheral vision. You turned around to face him, cocking your head to the side. 

"Trust me, you don't wanna hear  
Me bitch and moan some more about the boys.."

"Yeah that is true but the radio's busted and I gotta stay awake so...shoot. "

"WELP. In more detail, Steve wants Bucky to himself, Bucky wants me and him. And well, I was with Bucky first and I have grown to care about Steve, Yet with the whole Tony thing....It's just gotten so out of hand- ugh. I'm just-"

"You gonna finish that thought or.."

"I'm just done with it all and lonely, Lo. That's, I guess really the problem. That's all of our problem ." Finishing your rant, wrapping your arms around your legs, you pulled them up tightly against you and rested your chin on your arms. 

"Come're, " he spoke nodding to you, stretching an large hand in your direction. Scooting over to him, you placed your head onto his lap. Logan sucked a breath in as you curled up contorting your body to wrap around his. Your knees where at his right side, along the expanse of the seat, with one arm curled around his left. He reached toward the backseat, pulling out his worn leather jacket, draping it over you.

"Mm thanks..I'm freezing. Doesn't help that my hair is still drying."

"I can tell, you're shivering. Seriously rethinking about taking that shower before you left the tower huh?" He rested his right arm on your lower hip, while keeping his eyes glued to the road. You swallowed, as your eyelids became heavy.   
"I was trying to clear my mind. " you hummed, The sound had his body stiffen. Placing your free arm around his torso, lightly inhaling his cologne. 

 

"Uh, Y/n?" Logan glanced down to you, his voice cracked ever so slightly, he quickly cleared his throat. "Do you want to, stop somewhere?" He tried, really tried to keep his eyes on the road. Though the feeling of you on him, the closeness, the warmth- made his heartbeat quicken. He took little glances down at you, you kept your eyes shut, your body becoming heavier in his own. 

You turned your face to look up at him, the corner of your mouth turned up. What had been so wrong between the two of you again? No matter what happened, what either of you would change, both of you would always end up together, leaning on- no, depending on the other to pull through.

" You remind me of when times were simpler, you and me together . " you relaxed feeling a sense of calmness was over taking you, your eyes seemed to glaze over, the feeling of desperation creeping into your mind shadowing any prominent warnings of caution. 

Logan took notice of your behavior, licking his lips he carefully placed his cigar into his empty bottle, veering off the road.

Feeling the car sway, stop and shut  
off you looked upward to Logan who rested a hand of your cheek, pulling your face up to meet his own. 

"Y/n. I can't do this with you, your bearly wearing any clothes." He bought his other hand up cupping your cheek, his eyes burned into yours. "and it's taking everything in me to not push you over the hood of this truck and fuck the ever lovin shit out of you."

"That's oddly specific Lo-"

"Just shut up and listen, It's not about love. Its about what- what you..need. Tell me what you need, Y/n. " He bit his lip while his eyes roamed down slowing at your gaped tee shirt showing the tiniest bit of cleavage, traveling down the exposed skin of your thighs, never letting go of your face in his hands. You slid your hands across his own, rubbing circles on the back of his palms, subtlety moving to straddle his lap. 

"Tell me-" he rasped, his mouth becoming dry pulling your face upward once more, till your eyes met. You were pretty sure of what was going to happen if you opened your mouth again, letting your head have a voice-justifying this road you were traveling down, no matter how dangerous-

"You've been the only consistency in my life. I don't believe I should've left the mansion, you. I should have stayed at the school, and I never met Bucky or Steve- then I wouldn't be feeling this gaping hole in my chest." A tear glimmered at the corner of your eye, Logan smoothed his thumb across your cheek, wiping it away before it fell. 

"You don't mean that. Eventhough I'm not.. fond... of your choice in men, and it's not easy for me to say this- Barnes has always treated you well. We both know it's true, " He held your hands still, closing his eyes breathing in deeply. "He's...and I can't believe I'm saying this, he's what you..deserve. Someone that will drop everything for you, make your happiness their number one priority, giving themselves to you fully...even though he doesn't say a lot, trust me, his actions... He might actually hold feelings deeper than what he feels for Steve. And well.. You know me, I'm not stable. Don't laugh, it's. It's true, and Extremely Unreliable... Well, You of all people would know-"

"Stark, he said I was acting like an animal. Am I one? "

Logan let out a dry laugh, tilting his head back a bit, "Stark can take a flying leap. Though he's not wrong y/n, the best people are, you're just a.. passionate person. So you have a few anamialistic tendencies, Stark has a few asshole tendencies. Why do you think you were drawn to...Barnes? People such as ourselves..We tend to stick together. It's not necessarily bad just survival. "

"Wow. Ok. I honestly didn't expect this from least of all people you." You sat frozen. His words hit you hard. Maybe you had been wrong, should you continue to the mansion to give yourself time to sort things out or have Logan turn the truck around and face the catastrophe at home?

Logan let out a snort. "Well don't get too use to it baby girl."   
Logan swallowed, letting his eyes dance across your features, wetting his lips his voice dropped and octave lower.

"But for right now, none of that concerns me, I'm here for you...what do you need?" 

You pushed up against him, feeling around the back seat until you felt the cold thick plastic of the cooler Logan kept in the back seat, pushing the top of it to the side, grabbing a beer. Logan eyed you in confusion as you popped off the cap, bringing the bottle toward your lips rapidly guzzling down the harsh golden liquid. Wiping your mouth on the back of your hand you tossed the empty container out the window, listening to it clank on the rocky gravel.  
"I need.. To make some bad choices."

 

\-----------------

"So, none of you are going to chase after her?" Nat spoke entering the common room the next morning, "Wow, never thought I'd see this day come, a day where not one but BOTH of you tripped over eachother trying to gain MORE affection from Y/n than you've already had!." her voice traveled through the doorway, bound for the kitchen.

Tony was propped up against a wall, gazing out of one of the large windows facing a field. It had been hours since you had left the tower. This had all originated with his involvement, maybe it had to be him to make it right again. 

Tony sucked in a breath through his teeth.  
"I'm honestly dissapointed in you   
two." Tony turned, fixing his eyes on Bucky. "Not only does well, did Y/n want to deal with one of you crazy old geezers, she wants to deal with both- not a lot of girls would do or put up with what she does. And I am including sexually into that equation also." he cut his eyes to Steve then followed Nat, heading for the coffee pot with Steve hot on his trail. 

"Tony is it just me or are you trying to make it seem like it's both our faults?"  
Steve nodded toward Bucky, staring off in His own world. 

"I'm not saying anything but if your conscious is getting the best of you, by all means Rogers-" 

"She doesn't even want me! She- I want to be with-"

Clint rounded Nat, sitting opposite of Bucky, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear.   
"Ok gentlemen gather 'round! It's harsh truth time!" Clint clapped his hands together gaining everyone's attention. "From what I've observed and gathered Intel from Nat, you Steve, substituted y/n with Tony." Clint turned to stark, with a smirk.  
"Sorry Stark, but it is what it is."

Tony, took a sip of his coffee, waving off Clint.   
"Agh. No hard feelings, I knew what I was getting into. Can we go back to you saying you 'gathered Intel'?"

Nat took up Clints speech. "Not important. y/n, she cares for you deeply Steve. You just sort of want to do your own thing- not that that's wrong- tad selfish,. But you sound like you're afraid. "

Steve suddenly became defensive,   
"Afraid? No you've got it all wrong."  
He let out a nervous chuckle, eyeing the people in the room. 

Clint, rested his chin on Nats shoulder, slipping some fruit from her plate.   
"Who needed to get drunk in order to tell Barnes how they felt?"

Steve scratched the back of his neck,  
His cheeked burned with embarrassment. Natasha, lifted an eyebrow, slapping Clints hand, pointing in Steves direction.   
"Exactly. So...either you two need to get together- "

" You guys, I know you're all trying to help- just, stay out of this." Bucky grunted. "I'm perfectly fine dealing with this on my own. I'll go retrieve Y/n from the school in a day or two and -"

Nat and Clint exchanged worried glances, 

"What's with the looks you guys?" Steve eyed the pair, clearly something had happened and they were trying their best to keep it under wraps.

"She never made it to the school,"Clint huffed, avoiding everyone's gazes. "She left with Logan lastnight and Charles called Fury this morning asking where they were. Do you think she's.. gone. "

What?! Bucky yelled, he grabbed Clint pushing him against a wall. "Why didn't you say something sooner instead of playing this little ' let's solve everyone's problems' game you've got going on?! " Buckys hands were shaking ever so slightly when he felt a firm one grab him and push him off to the side.   
Nat gasped, "bottom line- you two get your shit together before you go bringing Y/n home." 

,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, bad choices?!   
> Let me know what you think in the comments below!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone's been funky with the editing, but here's chapter 6! I'm almost done with 7. I'm thinking maybe two more chapters from here. Enjoy.

You woke up with a start, squinting moving your aching limbs. You coughed sitting up from the hard wood floor beneath you. 

"Hey sunshine, you got all of that out of your system?" Logan stood on the other side of the bar, shirt agape drinking a beer. The sound of him hitting a cue ball made your head throb. 

"What happened?" 

Logan chuckled lifting an eyebrow, lining up another shot at the pool table. "You said you wanted to make bad choices, what better place than a strip club."

You stood up feeling queasy, you stumbled, looking down you were in your bra and underwear. Logan laughed watching you realize your choice of attire. Blushing you scrambled to cover yourself. 

Logan rested on his stick, shaking his head.   
"Don't look at me, you did that all on your own. And well, with the help of Diamond over there." Logan turned to the bar where you spotted a scantily clad blonde taking shots. 

"Oh god." You rubbed your face, rubbing some glitter from your arms.   
"Logan-"

"Ah ah!" Logan removed his cigar, wagging a finger at you. "Don't worry I didn't let you get too wild." He tossed his pole onto the table, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a wad of cash. 

"This isn't bad for your first time stripping. You've got some moves, kid." He smirked, making his way over to you. 

Logan smelled your shampoo wafting through his nostrils placing the cash in your limp Palm.   
"You feel better?" 

"Beside the pounding headache and nauseous feeling, I'm great." 

"Yeah. This can be our little secret." Logan lifted an eyebrow, grabbing your clothes handing them to you.   
His phone fell from the bundle. You picked it from the floor, glancing over the messages.

"So... Ten missed calls from Scott and Jean?" You spoke out toward him as he walked away from you. 

Logan rubbed both hands over his face sharply inhaling.   
"Aw shit.." 

You grabbed you phone seeing a handful of calls-ranging from Natasha to Tony.   
"Fuck. This can't be good.."  
You got up, sliding your shirt on.   
Logan headed toward the bar to pay the tab while you pulled on your skirts over your legs.

"I'm getting the bat signal from Charles, he sounds angry, time to get you back home." Logan reached for his jacket, ushering you through the exit. 

 

Opening the door, the sun blinded you while you struggled to spot Logan's truck. Hearing gravel crunch not far from where you stood, you turned, seeing Tony's red Mercedes pulling up behind you. Pushing your foot through your flip flops, you glanced crossly at the car. Readying your words, you were at a loss when Bucky emerged from the drivers seat. You froze, unprepared for this, Bucky made his way toward you grimacing. His shoulders were set, an menacing scowl rested on his face.

"Y/n! This is where you've been?" 

Your face turned red, Logan appeared aways behind him, pulling on his jacket.   
"Now hold on Barne-"

Bucky, upon hearing Logans voice, his arm whirled, as he began stalking toward Logan . 

"You mother fucker!" Bucky lunged  
at Logan, pushing him against the truck, it whines under the weight of them both. 

"Cool it! It was Y/Ns idea! I don't want to fight you." Logan spoke sternly, fending off Buckys attacks. 

"Bucky! Stop it- you're being childish." You yelled, grabbing Buckys attention.   
Bucky wound a metal hand toward Logans neck, "IM CHILDISH?! How could you do-"

"Do what?" You crossed your arms. You were done with this merry go round of hell, "Logan is my friend, he was just consoling-"

"Consoling you with what? His dick?! Fuck doll! "

Hey!" Logan yelled bringing Buckys attention back to him. "I know how this may look, trust me I do. But I really need you to cool it so we can talk this out." 

"Logan. You don't owe him any explanation. Bucky, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"  
You gritted your teeth  
"I told you and Steve I was done! We are over, Don't act like this! Besides You were fucking Steve and Tony-"

Bucky had forgotten all of that actually forgotten how this had all started.   
"Y/n, I'm sorry but is this your way of getting back at me, us? Obviously you want attention-"  
Bucky pulled his knife, clashing against Logans now visible claws. 

"Think about this, I don't want to fight you- Y/n and I- we go way back. Things got a bit-crazy last night at the bar, I take full responsibility for her. But me and Y/n, we didn't -"

"Shut up! You took advantage because she was voulnerable, weak."

Bucks eyes were wild.   
Logan pushed him back, taking a defensive Stance. Bucky pulled back and threw himself at Logan once more.   
"She's not yours she's mine and you need to fucking keep your claws off her." Bucky flipped his knife, cutting Logans arm. You leaned against Logans car, shaking your head at the scene before you.   
"Bucky, It was just a few drinks at the bar! We didn't do anything!!"

Logan kicked out Buckys knife, punching him in the chest.   
"Get ahold of yourself! I'm not the enemy here! Listen to her! NOTHING HAP-"

Bucky punched and kicked with perfect form at Logan. Logan blocked each blow matching his speed. 

"You had her, you hurt her- and guess who had to pick up the pieces?! Do you know how long it took me?! To make her trust someone again? For her to love me?! Because she was too afraid I'd be like you!!"   
Bucky fell back , stumbling but still standing, he placed his hands on his knees heavily breathing. 

Logan stood, eyeing his fists,  
"DAMN IT BARNES, I DIDN'T FUCK HER!" 

Buckys words and Logans yell drew you from the car door, your mouth fell agape. Logan looked to you, " is that true? What he said?"  
He approached you quickly studying your face, "I iddnt know I had,   
God Y/n, if I had known ..id never do that again, you know that right? Look at me- right ?"

Your voice was just above a whisper, "it's alright you know. We're just friends, what had happened before I've forgiven years ago."

"I gotta go." Logan swallowed, rounding his truck. 

"Logan?" You weakly spoke lagging behind him, "what are you doing?"

Logan shut his door, avoiding your gaze. " I, I shouldn't have come to get you, my emotions clouded my judgement. The only way I am going to completely get over you is-. Jean and I, I wanna treat her better than I did you. If cutting eachother from our lives. I see now, I'm sorry Kid. For   
everything."

Your eyes tears up now, you turned in Buckys direction, he had his hands crossed behind his head, watching you both interact. 

Logan grabbed your hand kissing it. "Bucky makes you happy and is a good man, he loves you too. "

"And you know this because.."

"Because he looks at you the way I do. And it appears he's not the only one-" Logan nodded making you turn around, a motorcycle pulled up beside Tony's car. Steve pulled off his helmet, looking toward Bucky then to you. 

"Well I'll be, wow." You laughed to yourself, facing Logan. "We had a good run didn't we?"

"Come on, I'm not dying. We'll see each other around. Ok." 

You waved backing up as Logan pulled off. You sucked in a breath, facing both boys Who kept a good distance from one another. 

"It's now or never", whispering to yourself you walked toward Steve. Steve placed his helmet on the seat, inhaling a quick breath unsure where to look. You reached a hand around his neck, gaining his attention. 

"Steve.." You swirled a finger around the hair in his neck, his eyes briefly closed, a moan creeping from his throat. "Y/n.." 

"Look at me, I love you Steve. Just as much as I love Bucky. I'm sorry if you feel differently and needed someone else...If there's anything I can do?"

The corner of Steves mouth twitched. "Yn. You're perfect. I dunno what happened with me, " he wrapped his arms around the back of you, relaxing against your body, he leaned his forehead touching yours. You both stood like that, only for a moment feeling like hours, an image flicked behind your eyes of simpler times- 

Steve reading the newspaper on the sofa, you spread across his legs reading a book, resting your head on Buckys lap while he flipped through the history channel, making sounds under his breath when the narrator would get the information wrong. 

Steves words brought you out of your mind.   
"I've missed you so much, I knew what I was getting into with Bucky and you. I started getting a head of myself- and. I confessed to Buck I wanted you for myself and, "

Your eyes widened staring at Steve intently, hanging on his every word.   
"I want him too. I felt like I was competing for your affections and Buckys. This was stupid. You would have never went to Logan if I hadnt pushed you away and I didn't mean to bring Tony- I just can't apologize enough. Please forgive me." Steve squeezed you tightly against him You looked to Bucky, a look of fear on his expression. You held Steves hand walking toward Bucky. 

"What's going on?" Bucky thickly spoke, noticing your hand entwined with Steve, he skeptically looked at you both. 

"Bucky. I'm sorry for leaving but I needed to get away. You must believe me when I tell you nothing happened between me and Logan," tears streamed down your face.

"Sh, with all the crazy shit that's happened let's not even. I'm sorry I didn't listen. I just saw you and your clothes were messed up and he," Bucky leaned hugging you kissing your cheek he wrapped an arm around you. "I've missed you and you, Steve." Bucky put a hand over Steves shoulders, instantly smiled relaxing.   
You looked at him expecting ly, one hand on Steve the other gripping onto Bucky.

"Y/n, this is alll water under the bridge baby doll. We just need to talk it out from now on ok? Instead of just going off of pure Adrenaline. Right Steve?"

Steve looked down to you then Bucky.   
"I don't know if I can go back to that Buck.."

\------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?! Let me know in the comments below!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I've been gone. But what's important is that I'm back and sorry I've kept you all waiting. Here's ch. 7 almost finished!

"What...Steve? " 

"Maybe it should just be the both of you...the more I've spoken with Tony- I clearly can't share Y/n with you and -"

"Steve. I need you, we both do"   
Bucky looked down at you slightly nodding your head. 

"There's some feelings... I need to work out. You both have some things you need to discuss. Just- I'm going to take a break for a bit. Don't get me wrong I love you both. Really, I do."  
Steve turned to you taking both of your hands. "I was drunk and got with Bucky. Some things happened-"

You turned to Bucky, he sunk low, unable to meet your eyes. "Bucky?.. "

Steve moved your chin to face him. "You two work it out and I'm more than happy, if you still want me, to be involved with you both..."

Oddly your stomach began churning at Steves words. "What exactly happened while I was gone?"

Steve didn't think you would dwell on his confession. Bucky grabbed you, making you face him while eyeing Steve stiffen behind you.  
"Steve came up one night.. he was- then I kinda got drunk doll, my actions following were inexcusable."

Bucky exhaled biting his lip.  
"I fucked Steve . I was down and out, feeling sorry for myself...I know with our arrangement we please you, you have to believe me , if he didn't come on to me like he did.."

"So you're blaming all this on me once more?"

Your mouth was agape at the confession. 

"I love you babe. Some part of me, needs Steve the way I need you."

"Oh.."

"Oh? That's all you can-"

Your hand cut through the air swiftly and without remorse slapping Bucky against his cheek. His eyes look widely at you astonished by your actions. 

"No wonder you're so quick to dismiss and forgive everything that has happened. You just want to.."  
You played with your hands. "Um. Maybe we should take a break-" you spoke into the wind, blowing your hair around your face. 

Bucky strained to swallow the lump in his throat. He hadn't been drunk when Steve had come to him days ago, he wasn't sure if it had been anger or frustration, either way he had done things with Steve imagining it had been you. "Y/n, I. I can't go without you . We can work this out, please don't leave me-"

Your gaze switched between the men.   
"it's apparent we all have other agendas...not to mention trust issues... I believe it's best for everyone, Bucky I'm moving out."

\----

At your arrival back at the tower, Tony is the first one to spot you. Dropping your bags into the hard floor infront of an elevator, you looked at your reflection in the elevator doors. 

"Why do you smell like peaches?  
And is that glitter?" Tonys eyes flashed, your body stiffened. 

"Well, umm.. I got super drunk and decided to become a stripper apparently" you removed the wad of cash from your hoodie. Tony looked at you questionably taking the clump of bills looking it over. 

"If I decide to retire from the Avengers atleast I know what profession too go into next." You winked headed for Your floor, Tony swiftly followed into the elevator behind you, lingering on every word. 

"So, does this mean you'll give me a private show?" 

"Ha ha. No."

"I wonder what your name could be, perhaps cinnamon buns?"

"Cute. Please Tony. I've been through hell. Just give me some time would ya?"

"Sure. We'll throw some ideas around later kid."

\---------------

You did keep your word by staying at the avengers tower.   
After moving out of you and Buckys shared room, it became real for the three of you. Still feeling hurt, you often shyed away from speaking to the two soldiers past polite conversation, train with only Wanda and kept yourself occouped up in your new room. 

After months of this, you found Tony outside your door one night.   
"Hey sweetness I know you're in there. Hermits aren't allowed in the tower."

You looked up at your door, rolling from your spot on the bed you dragged yourself to the door.   
"Hey Tony, you lost? Steve is a floor below me. "

"Ha. Ha. I'll tell you that never gets old."

"Save the witty banter, whatcha need?"

"Well. As you know we've got a new member to the club of misfits and I'm throwing a party tonight."

"Ofcourse."

"Ofcourse."

Your eyebrows raised at Tony expecting the worst. When he spoke no further, you propped open your door with your leg, sighing.  
"Ok... So you're throwing a party. Big whoop."

"Well, I'd like you to be there." Tony propped himself against the side wall, "The new guys pretty handsome, or so I've been told."

"Really. You sure you don't want to test drive him first?" 

Tony chuckled, clapping his hands together and taking a breath. "Ok. That's it." 

"What?"

"One you can't stay held up in here after every mission, only coming out to eat. Secondly, What happened with your boys and myself? It's over. Done. Finished."

"I know."

"You know about your antisocial tendencies or that I know you know about Cap and Frosty but you're not accepting it?" 

"You're right. I'm not. I'm still... "

"Ok. Well we are going to put a pin in your hermit behavior and talk about the latter."  
Tony pushed your door open walking in a few feet. "I don't think I ever genuinely apologized for my actions, to you that is. I misread the  
relationship, -"

You turned around facing him. He looked so vulnerable.   
"Tony I forgave you a long time ago."

"Then why do you continue to punish them?"

"Because they need to feel what I did. It's the only way I can move on, that we all can."

"Aren't you vengeful. Well. I dunno if this will help but both of them are bringing dates tonight. You wanna remind them what theyre missing, get out of your comfort zone, and show them."

"Tony ok. You have a viable point. But if they will be bringing dates.. "

"Well you know you're not my type-"

"Was that a joke? Funny!" You wiped a fake tear from your eye, "Anyway, what about this new guy? Does he have a date?"

"Ohh. I don't believe so."

"Is he cute?"

"Didn't I already supply you with that information?"

"Tony. Would I find him attractive?"

"Yes. Yes you would. He's on Caps floor though. Names Sam. Sam Wilson."

\---------------

After cleaning yourself up, you decided to go visit this new addition formally. Taking a deep breath, you stepped off the elevator with determination and a swing in your hips, heading toward his room. 

You gave yourself a quick pep talk. It had been awhile since you had done this. Calming yourself, you lifted a hand to knock on his door. It opened after a muffed 'hold on'.

Sam opened the door, pausing when he saw you. "Hey. What's going on?"

"Hey.. I'm -"

"Y/n, I know. Sam."

"Pleasure."

"No the pleasures all mine."

He flashed you a toothy grin, atleast Tony was right when he said you'd find him cute.   
"Well I...uh...haven't met you, atleast not formally-"

"Oh. Yeah you seem really focused a lot and Being the new guy I didn't want to cross any lines."

Oh no. I've just had a lot on my plate."

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah. Just got out of a relationship that didn't end really well." Nervously rubbing your arms you shook yourself out of the memories of you and Bucky's last interaction.   
"I just wanted to ask, with Tony's party tonight-"

Sam relaxed biting the side of his cheek, "you goin'?"

"Oh. Yes. Yes I am. "

"Umm. so do you have a date or need one?"

"Oh yeah, I mean- no, I don't have one.." Smooth. Real smooth. You mentally face palmed yourself. 

 

"Hey Sam. Where'd you disappear to?"  
You heard Steves voice before spotting him in the corner. You both froze avoiding the others gaze, Steve noticed you nervously shifting on your toes.   
Sam rested his hands on his hips shifting your attention back to him, "Would you like one?"

"One what? OH yes. A date. Actually that's why I'm here."

Sam gave you a confused look before smiling at you, "Cool. Y/n, I'll be on your Floor at 7."

You blushed watching Sam smile at you feeling Steves stare a hole through you. 

"Thanks Sam, see you then."

Well since you have an audience you  
Might as well go all in. You winked turning away from him walking painfully slow, swinging your hips, toward the elevator. 

Sam closed the door, leaning  
Back on it. "Damn Steve."

"Oh. Ugh. Yeah?"

"She's even hotter up close."

"Who?"

"Y/n! The girl I was just talking to."

"Oh yeah she's..She's...Something."

"And that nervous awkward act she's got? She might be the death of me."

"What. What was she here for?" Steve gulped, looking anywhere but at Sam. 

"She wants me as her date at Tony's party! Steve, I have a feeling I'm going to love it here!"

"What's with all the girly giggling Sam? " Bucky walked out from the restroom, catching Steves glare. "Everything ok?" He faced Sam. 

"Everything cool man. Just got a date for tonight!" Sam took a running leap and landed on his sofa, snatching a bowl of popcorn from Steve's hands on his way past. 

"Oh really now? That fast?"  
Bucky smirked, "Who's the unfortunate broad?" He took a seat on the other side of Sam, un-pausing the game they had been watching. Steve sat down unsure of his feelings about this. 

Sam rubbed his chin licking his lips, turning to face Bucky,  
"The fly and oh so sexy Y/n Y/l/n!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think in the comments below!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! This is it. I think I wrapped it all up in a nice little bow.

Grasping the rail of the marble staircase, you plastered a smile on your face making your way down. Facing towards the hoard of guests with Sams arm draped around yours. You had forgotten all of this was because of him, so when the applause and camera flashes began, you had been ill prepared for everyone's eyes to be on you.   
When you heel grazed the last step, Tony had your free arm, gently tugging you from Sam. You gave him a questionable glance, turning back at the swarm of people closing in around him. You made a mental note to thank Tony for the rescue. Meanwhile Sam ate up the attention, "Make sure you get me from my good side!" He spoke over the commotion of camer flashes and questions. 

"I'll be right back!" You yelled over your shoulder, hoping your voice would travel over the growing group around him.   
Tony whispered in your ear, "Now what have you done to cause such a ruckus?" holding your body against his own.  
Shaking your head you faced him,  
"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I mean I knew you would bring attention to yourself, especially with Sam but -"

"Tony, again, what are you even talking about?"

 

Before long you noticed the laughter and noise had become faint as you both neared what could only be on this side of the tower- his lab.

 

"Now you three play nice before you can return to the party." Tony released your arm, walking inside the lab with you filling suite. Placing your hands on your hips, tugging at the material of your dress, you rested a hand to your temples.   
"Stark. Seriously-"

"Can it princess! You three have been lucky I haven't meddled before now."

"Meddled with what?" You turned hearing someone clear their throat,  
"It's ok Y/n-"  
You jumped at the voice coming from behind you, "Our dates are out there too."

Clenching your fists you snapped yourself around facing Tony, readying your wrath. Instead you hear a small hiss escape the lab door. Tony had firmly sealed it behind him.

"STARK! I have no idea what you're referring to. But I do know that Sam is going to be pretty ticked with you whisking away his date!" You hiked up your skirt, banging on the thick glass, "This isn't funny!"  
You reached for the door, finding it locked. "Let me out! I can't leave him all night!"

Tony waved a finger walking back to the door lifting his brow to look at you pointedly.   
"Then it looks like youre going to have to start making up."

You rolled your eyes bringing your arms over your chest. "Oh joy."  
You huffed seeing Steve standing off to the side and Bucky sitting at a table. You noticed their clothes were ruffled. You neared Steve first, observing the purple mark spreading under his left eye. 

"What happened to you?"

"Oh. It's nothing I can't handle."  
Releasing a heavy sigh, going against your better judgement you walked closer. Absentmindedly reached a hand up, you softly held Steve's face getting a better look. He leaned into your hand, smirking at you.  
"I should get hit more often if I can get your undivided attention like this."

Scoffing, you dropped your hand to your side, glaring at his bruise.   
"So you boys can't behave? What's else is new!" You turned facing the door then back at the both of them, "How did this happen?"

"Bucky and I-"

"Bucky?"

"Oh. NOW you know who I am."

You cautiously approached him, watching him wipe a trickle of blood from his mouth. You reached toward him kneeling down, he turned away before letting you look over him. 

You stood quickly, "And to think I thought you both were mature adults." looking down on him then to Steve, "Really boys? How'd you're dates taking your little 'lovers quarrel'?" 

"I don't think they saw it. Stark removed us both before-"

"If it was the both of you," pointed towards them, "Trust me they saw it. Anyway how'd he manage to do that?"

Buck sighed, turning in your direction, "Manipulation and threats. His specialty no doubt."

"Ah well, I wouldn't go that far. So let's cut to the chase...Why am I here?" You looked between them. 

"This is embarrassing,..."

"Tell me about it. I'm suppose to be arm candy right now, stuffing my face with all the fancy food Tony ordered yet I'm wasting it with you two losers."

Steve dropped his hands snorting,  
"we...." he bit his lip rubbing his hands together. 

"We were arguing over you." Bucky let out a soft grunt looking up in your direction, judging your reaction. 

"This again? Cmon fellas!!" You growl, throwing up your  
hands, "I'm trying. I really am. But I can't be around you both. I'm trying to get some normalcy. "

"Doll I-"

"Don't. You've both broken my heart. Don't you understand or even realize, there's not a night I don't cry myself to sleep or wrack my brain trying to see if there was anything I could have changed, that I did wrong, that's my fault-"

Bucky grabbed your hands pulling you towards him. With your calm persona slowly shattering, appearing more broken than the both of them, Bucky rubbed circles on the  
Back of your hands. 

"Please forgive me for doing this to you. I can't express how sorry I am. I didn't know you had been affected like this. " he swallowed thickly,  
"Did I tell you how beautiful you are tonight?"

"Bucky. Stop."

"Y/n I'm trying."

"And what do you think I'm doing?! I miss you both so much."

"Then why are we staying apart?"  
Steve neared you both.

"Because I'm making the choice to move on, no matter how I feel and I suggest you two do the same."

You wiped a stray tear hearing the lab door hiss, Tony lingered, a sorrowful expression on his features. "Sweetheart I didn't know-"

"Shut it Stark. Take me back to the party."

\----------------

Spotting sam you try to push the current issue out of your head. 

"Hey Y/n, I've never seen a girl disappear with Stark and reappear the same night." Sam spoke turning on the bar stool to face you. 

"Really? Are you experienced in that field..?"

"Funny, very funny. I just thought..  
I might have gotten a tad worried- with his rep and all..."

"No there's nothing between me and the Charmer."

"Oh so your single? You weren't just joking you're serious?"

"Recently actually" you signaled the bartender ordering a few shots. 

"Wouldn't have anything to do with Rogers and his brooding friend would it?"

"Eh- wait, No.that is not something I am discussing tonight." You slowly slide a bottle of vodka from the underside of the bar, filling the glasses to the brim. "That, whatever that was, is over."

"Right sorry." He watches as you knock back three shots, " If you don't mind me asking, do you have a drinking problem or is something on your mind?"

"Yeah- no. I'm fine Sam! Just peachy!" You wave the comment away wiping your mouth on the back of your hand. "Look, I'm not looking for a relationship but if you wanna just have fun tonight, I'm your gal."

Sams eyes widen, he never expected you to be this open. " um, ok. You wanna dance?"

"Yes! Yes I'd love to!" Grabbing the bottle of vodka and tucking it under your arm, you followed behind Sam. 

 

\-----

'Not enough'

You jolted forward grasping at your chest at that phrase echoed through  
Your mind. The bed sheets stuck to your sweat cleared body as you came to understand where you were, in your room, in the middle of the night- alone. 

Your hair was matted to your dampened neck. Your breath was sporadic, while you surveyed your surroundings. Kicking off your cover you swung your legs to the side.   
Hearing someone breathing you tip toed from your room. Looking around your living space your eyes land on a faint light shining, coming from the sofa. Curiously you walked over kneeling down discovering a very exaused Bucky. 

"Hey. Jerk. Why are you on my sofa. "

"Tony said you started drinking after our talk... and we must have stressed you out because you drank so much you threw up...on Sam. . "

"Eww! wait. I did what?! Noooo!" You covered your face. 

"What's wrong- y/n, still feeling sick?.. "

"Ugh. You two?! Don't you have other things to do than sleep uncomfortably on my furniture in my room?"

"We were worried."

"Huh. Yeah I'm sure. Why else would we be here?"

"Good point. Where's you're dates?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"Tony ran interference actually."

"No. Tony wanted to stay with you and I vetoed it." Bucky spoke laying on your shoulder. 

"Trust me boys I'm good to go now. So, up and at them gentlemen! It's only.." you grab bucks arm squinting to read his watch." Three in the morning. THREE IN THE MORNING! Shit. Well...I'm sure you can salvage your night and make it up to Nat and Wanda."

"Nah. I'm pretty beat."

"I second that."

"Look I. Thanks for..."

"You know you don't have to thank me."

"Can we atleast go back to being friends. I miss you doll. We've been talking and we both do. Having your friendship is something neither of us can live with out."

"Well, it's a start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and let  
> Me know what you think in the comments below.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one so I'm working on a second part. Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
